Festivia's Chapter
by Darkfyre66066
Summary: Learning of Meteora's past, I was wondering what Festivia was like. The High Commission probably weren't the best parents, so what she like before she became... the Queen of Fun?
1. Chapter 1

Festivia was hiding in the library. No one would bother her here... they were all too busy getting ready for the coronation. She buried her face in her book stubbornly. It was fine, she was fine. What did it matter no one wanted to spend time with her?

After a few seconds of the clock just ticking, Festivia put down her book. Looking up, she glanced around the dark library, the only light her small candle.

"Glossy?" she called.

At first, there was no response. She sighed, slumping against the bookcase. But then, he materialized. Sir Glossaryck of Terms floated out into the light. He had pushed his night cap over his head, and he looked tired.

"Honestly, Princess. It's too late for this."

"I have to know."

"Know what?"

Festivia's fingers twitched. He knew. He saw the future and past... he knew what she wanted. Glossaryck stared at her expectantly, his face cryptic.

"Tell me about my mother... Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. And my father. Did he suffer when Globgor ate him?"

His eyes searched hers. Slowly, he scratched his chin through his long white beard, his gaze turning towards the ceiling.

"I'm not sure. I don't really like interfering with you and the High Commissions' affairs."

"Excuse me? Isn't the High Commission like... your children, or whatever?"

"Yes, but if I told them what to do, would that not make me the ruler of Mewni? I'm meant to guide the ruler, not be it."

"I'm not asking you to tell them to tell me," Festivia growled, "why can't you just tell me yourself?"

"You will not like what you hear."

Festivia faltered. Her gaze turned down as she tucked her knees under her chin. Raised by the High Commission, she'd wanted to know everything about her parents, Eclipsa and King Shastacan. They never told her.

With her mother gone, she would be inheriting the throne when she received the wand tomorrow. Everything about her childhood had been sped up, her education and learning how to rule the only thing she had ever known. Festivia's brow furrowed as she glared at Glossaryck.

"Tomorrow, I will turn fourteen and inherit the throne. I am your queen... and I command you to tell me about Eclipsa."

There were a few tense seconds until Glossaryck shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you wish to know?"

Festivia blinked. She wasn't expecting him to be so cooperative.

"Did Eclipsa... love me?"

"Eclipsa didn't even know you existed."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Tears welled in Festivia's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"What do you mean? Are you saying she didn't care about me?! She couldn't have... if she left Father for a monster..."

"No. I mean, she wasn't aware of your existence. All she knew was that her real daughter had been taken by the Commission... ripped right from her arms."

"Her... real daughter?"

"My Queen, I have no sides. I hold only truth. If we continue, there is no going back."

Festivia's mind raced. She played with the hem of her dress worriedly. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Tell me everything."

"Very well, m'lady... quite simply put, you are not the heir to the throne."

She froze, even her mindless fiddling stopping. How was that possible? She'd spent fourteen years preparing to be queen... this had to be a lie.

"But I am! I'm the Queen!"

"Not by blood. Queen Eclipsa had a daughter named Meteora... but she was not seen fit enough to rule the kingdom. One night, my children manged to kidnap their daughter. Eclipsa and Globgor came back to Mewni to find her, but alas. It went horribly wrong. When they found out she was not there, Globgor ate Shastacan and that was the crime the Commission needed to crystalize them both. You, my dear, are Meteora's replacement. A peasant girl meant to be the royal child Eclipsa and Shastacan never had."

Festivia felt sick. She scanned Glossaryck. There was nothing joking about his demeanor... nothing playful... and she knew him... he never lied. All the feelings, all the resentment she'd been holding pounded against her head. Festivia's lip trembled... no, her whole body was trembling.

"But... no... I... if I'm not the queen... who... who am I?"

"Pie folk."

Pie folk? PIE FOLK?! She had lived her whole life suffering her peoples' hatred, mistrust, heard whispers about how she would be evil just like her mother... she'd given up playing and having fun for books and lessons... to find out she was of the PIE FOLK?! Anger spotted her mind as she practically leaped to her feet.

"Where's Meteora? The crown shouldn't even be mine!"

Glossaryck held up his hands.

"Hold on, now. Festivia. She doesn't even know she's a princess."

"Well then it's her lucky day," Festivia growled, grabbing Glossaryck's hand.

As she dragged him through the air, he could hear her mumbling to herself.

"I never wanted to be raised by the High Commission, I never asked to be queen, everything in my life is a goddamn lie."

"Festivia," Glossaryck sighed, "she has no training to inherit the throne. You think you're hated? She was so despised that no one on the Commission wanted to keep her."

Festivia paused at that. She looked at Glossayrck, slowly releasing him and folding her arms.

"So, what? That's it? I just... become the queen? Live out my life in the castle walls? Never doing anything?"

Her mentor smiled warmly, take her hand into his.

"Don't tell her her true lineage... but do you truly wish to meet her?"

The young queen looked down at Glossayck incredulously.

"You'd help me do that?"

"Even better, I'll take you to her myself."


	2. Chapter 2

The young queen had never been outside the city before. As Glossaryck led her through the forest, her dress kept snagging on low branches, and she kept tripping over roots. It felt like hours before Glossaryck finally stopped. At that point, Festivia looked less like a queen and more like a peasant, her dress ripped and dirty, her face scratched and slightly bruised.

"I can't look like this for the coronation," she sighed.

Glossaryck shooshed her quickly and pointed to behind some bushes.

There was a clearing with a small cabin. Outside on the porch was a girl around Festivia's age, sweeping. She had pale hair, almost white. Looking at her... she didn't look half-monster. If anything, she looked too normal. Festivia shot Glossaryck a look that read 'Seriously? You sure that's her?'

"Just pretend you're lost in the woods. Her caretaker, St. Olga will offer you shelter."

Festivia's eyebrow rose, but she didn't argue as she stepped out into the clearing.

Meteora glanced up. She gasped, fumbling with her broom as she tossed it against the wall. Clasping her hands together, she flashed Festivia a too-wide smile.

"Hello and welcome to our humble home! How may we help you this fine evening?"

"Oh... um, hi... I was travelling home, and I think I'm lost."

"Of course, you poor thing!" Meteora exclaimed, "come inside and rest! I will tell St. Olga we have a visitor!"

"Who's St. Olga?"

Meteora's eyes flashed in fear, but it was only for a second.

"She's the kindest soul alive! She sacrifices so much for the poor and hated and welcomes them with all her... love and... open arms."

She gave another wobbly smile. Festivia giggled nervously, but followed Meteora into the small cabin. There were only two rooms, a living room which opened into a kitchen, and a separate bedroom. Meteora gently rapped her knuckle against the door and took a step back.

A robot answered, dressed in a dark purple dress. She wheeled out, looking between Meteora and Festivia.

"A guest? Oh, how wonderful," St. Olga cried, "and just in time too! I was about to prepare dinner."

As the robot began moving into the kitchen, she turned to Meteora.

"Why don't you entertain our guest? And remember, dear, normal is good."

"Yes, Mother!" Meteora stammered.

The two girls sat on the sofa in the main room. Festivia bit her lip. It didn't seem like Meteora was happy here.

"So," Festivia began, "why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Me? Oh, I was a poor wretched orphan before St. Olga graced me with her warmth! If it wasn't for her, I'd be nothing!"

She said this a bit loudly, checking to make sure the robot in the kitchen heard. Festivia picked at the hem of her dress.

"I... see."

St. Olga suddenly cursed, gliding out into the main room.

"Daughter, I must get some firewood. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Yes, Mother," Meteora said immediately.

The second St Olga left, Festivia leaned forward.

"Are you okay? Is she hurting you?"

Meteora blinked, tilting her head curiously.

"I... well... what does it matter to you? You're just a stranger."

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose I am... but still. I'm worried."

Meteora scratched her arm, glancing at the door.

"It's a nightmare... but it's better than dealing with the rest of Mewni."

"What? Why? What do you mean?"

Her cheeks blushed, and for a moment, clubs appeared in small marks. She gasped, quickly rubbing them until they'd disappeared.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

The girl stared at Festivia. She pointed at Festivia's face interestedly.

"Why do you have cheek marks as well?"

Festivia gasped, her hands going to her cheeks. She had completely forgotten to cover them. Chuckling nervously, she searched her mind for an excuse.

"Well, I'm uh... half-monster, half-mewman."

"You are!?" Meteora practically screamed, jumping up. Did I say something bad, Festivia thought. But to her surprise, Meteora enveloped her in a hug. Festivia stiffened as the girl started sobbing hysterically.

"I thought I was the only one! This is amazing! I'm half-monster too! What's your ethnicity?"

"Septarus?" It was the only monster species she'd really done research on.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" she squealed, "I have no idea who I'm descended from! I'm actually an orphan but oh my god! What are the monsters like? Mother won't let me get anywhere near them! She says monsters are devils and that I'm a demon who has no right to any Mewman blood!"

"Yeesh. Your mother doesn't sound that fun."

"It's what it is," she shrugged, "but tell me all about Septarans!"

Festivia opened her mouth, but St Olga had returned. Meteora didn't miss a beat. She squeezed Festivia's hand as she curtsied, her posture become prim and proper again.

"Mother, I wish to show our guest the beautiful lake to the south."

"Very well, but be back in time for dinner."

* * *

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Meteora urged once they'd reached the lake.

"There's not much to talk about. I guess it's kind of fun, running wild in the forest. But then you get lost. Like I did!"

"That sounds amazing!"

Meteora's eyes were twinkling, practically dazzling under the moonlight. Maybe it was from her excitement, but her cheek marks were back, and a tail had appeared and was swishing over the ground. Festivia's heartstrings tugged.

"Why do you stay here? No offense, but you're obviously miserable."

Her lips slowly went down as she sighed.

"Is it really so obvious? I try to be a good daughter, but I always feel terrible."

Festivia's eyes darted all over her. She couldn't just leave her out here... knowing what the Commission had done to her...

"I'm not really supposed to do this, but would you like to come stay with me?"

What was she doing? She couldn't bring Meteora back to the castle! If the Commission ever found her... they'd both be done for! They might try to make Festivia disappear... just like how they swept Meteora under the rug. Wow. Was it not just yesterday Festivia thought the world of the Commission? Heckapoo had always been the closest thing to a mother for her... and the others always treated her well. But looking at Meteora, all her monster features and lineage destroyed, leaving nothing but a scarred girl behind... the Commission were the monsters.

"Yeah. Come with me. I'll find you a better home."

The girl blinked, giving the first genuine smile Festivia had ever seen from her.

"I thought this day would never come!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Response (I'll try to do this for every review)**

LCBatman: I know right?! Ever since we found out what they did to Meteora, they make my skin crawl lol.

* * *

Meteora did a slow pan of the palace in front of her.

"YOU'RE THE QUEEN?!" Meteora practically screamed.

Festivia quickly pressed a hand to the girl's mouth, glancing around to make sure no one had heard her.

"Yes," Festivia hissed, "I'm sorry I lied to you. But I really do want to give you a better home."

Meteora's eyes darted uneasily. She seemed to be scanning Festivia, ascertain if the queen's intentions were genuine. After a few seconds, she nodded, and Festivia released her hand. The half-mewman hybrid sighed heavily.

"To be honest, even if you did want to hurt me, it would still probably be better than Mother."

Festivia winced, but nodded.

"The Magical High Commission can't know you're here. They have... bad feelings towards monsters."

"And you don't?" Meteora asked skeptically.

"Hm. I guess I don't... I've never been wronged by a monster... I never thought I'd ever meet one. To me, they just kind of... exist."

"A chip off your mother's block," Meteora chuckled.

Festivia's cheeks burned, but she didn't respond. Taking Meteora's hand, she led the girl to her room. It was where she spent most of her time, so it was massive, definitely enough places for Meteora to hide if the Commission ever visited. The second they entered, Meteora balked. The ceiling must've been twenty feet high, and every wall had at least five windows, all draped in satin curtains. Festivia's bed was gigantic, filled with the softest pillows Meteora had ever felt.

"This is... your room? Like, all yours? No one else at all?"

"Yup! Make yourself at home, I'll put together a small bed or something in the closet."

Meteora gasped when she saw the closet. There was enough room for her and three other people to comfortably live and sleep there.

"My Goodness! I've never seen so much stuff!"

Festivia giggled.

"Thanks. A lot of it's imported from other dimensions."

"This is incredible," Meteora breathed, "I don't know how to thank you!"

"Just get comfortable. I have to prepare for my coronation tomorrow."

"Ooh," she squealed, taking Festivia's hand, "_exciting_! You have to tell me how it goes!"

* * *

The coronation/wand ceremony was insane. Her fourteenth birthday party was the largest event she'd ever been to, with only the most elite of the multiverse attending. Rhombulus had fussed about her usually plain dresses, offering up extravagant togas and lavish accessories. Festivia was very polite to all the guests. She bowed when she had to and made the small talk she needed to. The entire time, she thought about Meteora... and how much she'd rather listen to her stories. To think, the girl was part of such a tragedy she didn't even know she was a part of! Festivia would never tell Glossaryck, eh he probably knew anyway, but she wanted to train Meteora. Maybe someday... she'd tell Meteora the truth and that point... the rightful queen would be on her throne.

But for now, she smiled and waved.

After the festivities, she practically ran back to her room carrying her new wand high. She didn't know why it resembled a chalice, but Lekmet said the answer would be clear in time.

Meteora was still admiring the room by the time Festivia came up. She gawked at the wand, rushing towards it.

"That's amazing! And you can do real magic with it?"

"Weeeell, 'real magic' is a bit of a strong term... but once I start my lessons with Glossaryck, I'll be the best caster to ever live!"

"Congratulations! We have to celebrate!"

"Oh... but I just got through a big and boring party."

"Hm... well then, we can have a small and fun one!"

Festivia blinked. Those existed?

The girl threw herself onto Festivia's bed, crossing her arms behind her head. After considering it, the new queen felt her smile widen.

"Okay, I'll order food from the kitchen! What will it be? Ice corn? pizza with corn?"

"You're the queen, right?" Meteora said suggestively. Festivia's eyes widened.

"You're... right! I can order whatever I want! We're going to stuff our faces!"

"Heck yeah!" the girl cheered, "hey do you have any instruments?"

"Pfft, do I have any instruments. What do you think? You know how to play?"

"When Mother was away, I dabbled with rock and the guitar. I'd love to learn properly!"

It was the best party Festivia had ever experienced. They had a contest to see who could eat the most corn-on-the-cobs, and Meteora played the guitar. Technically, the queen had heard better players, but never with as much passion as the girl. Festivia wasn't even sure how late it was when Meteora practically collapsed on the bed, exhausted but giggling giddily.

"Thank you so much," she sighed, looking out the black window, "I never imagined I'd have this much fun... certainly not with any Mewman."

"You've... really been treated horribly... haven't you?"

Meteora stared at the ceiling. She didn't answer, which made Festivia panic a bit. Was that the wrong to say? Did she just ruin whatever they'd been building? But the girl simply looked at her, her face now sad.

"Like I said... it could be worse. I could've perished in the Forest of Certain Death... for all my complaining, Mother gave me shelter and food."

"But you deserve more," Festivia murmured.

For the first time in her life, she looked around her room. It was large, so unnecessary. And it all should've been Meteora's... the queen had no right to this place, the throne, her... wand. Festivia glanced at her wand and back to Meteora.

"I haven't really started learning spells myself, but... do you want to hold my wand?"

The girl's eyes glittered in quickly died down, darkening into suspicion.

"I don't understand... why are you doing this for me?"

"...Because," how does she say it? Should she simply say the truth? "because... you've been treated cruelly your whole life. It's obvious you don't know which world you belong to... Mewman, monster... I... I want to give you a home... a place where you belong."

Was that true though? If Festivia never knew the truth, she definitely wouldn't have this girl here, in her bedroom, eating royal food and using the palace instruments. But seeing Meteora so happy... she truly was a queen. Even without the training, Festivia could see it. The half-monster grinned. She jumped to her feet and curtsied to the queen.

"I believe you, m'lady. From now on, I will always be by your side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses**

**UniverseOceanBlue: **Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it! 3

**Lady Papillon: **I actually have the next like two chapters already written lol and you guessed a large portion of it. In the original chapters, I had Festivia name her Cora but I actually really like your idea of calling her Grobb! (I forgot all about that) If you see a 'Cora' that I forgot to replace, that's the backstory behind it lol.

* * *

Festivia cursed as the spell bounced harmlessly off the shield.

Meteora stuck her head up from behind the shield, shaking it quickly.

"Come on, m'lady! You can do better than that!"

"Language," Rhombulus interjected.

Festivia's cheeks burned, but she didn't respond. In the past four months, her magic was infuriatingly weak. To Meteora, it was just because Festivia was bad at it... but the queen knew the reason... she hated it. Hated not having any magic flowing through her veins. But still. She had to train. After a few hours, Rhombulus called for a break. Festivia hunched over, wheezing from all the energy she'd put out. Meteora quickly rushed to her side, carrying a large goblet of water.

"You're doing great," she whispered.

"That's a lie," Festivia sighed, taking the drink from her friend, "I'm useless."

"No!" Meteora exclaimed.

Before she could further console the queen, Rhombulus motioned towards her.

"Grobb. The queen's towel is gross. Fetch a new one."

"Yes, m'lord," Meteora bowed.

She scurried away before Festivia could protest. Festivia sat back. It had taken a while for Meteora to become accustomed to her new name. When Festivia first introduced it, the girl had been so confused.

"Why do I need to change my name?"

"Grobb is very common! Plus, we don't want them getting suspicious that you're half-monster."

Festivia could still tell she was skeptical, but at least she was playing along. The queen grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. Glossaryck was off to the side, digging his hand through a tub of pudding.

"You're not dipping down," he called.

Festivia crossed her arms.

"Maybe you should actually _teach_ me how to do that! Seriously! What does that even mean?!"

Her tutor didn't answer. She gritted her teeth, her grip on the wand tightening. After a few seconds, Glossaryck made his pudding disappear in a blue smoke.

"Again."

Rhombulus blinked, his snakes hissing worriedly.

"Are you sure? We might not to work her too mu-"

"I said, again," Glossaryck silenced with a glare.

He met Festivia's eyes. She cocked her head to the side. He... wanted her to build magic in her blood... She looked at her wand, her stomach roiling. Even though every muscle ached, her stomach sick and her brow sweaty and clammy... she needed to do this... Festivia straightened, nodding towards Rhombulus.

"Again."

* * *

Meteora entered the washroom. Sir Lavabo Sr was pulling clothing and towels out of the large machine. Three other maids were on the ground, catching the garments and folding them. As she reached for the nearest towel, her monster hearing picked up their conversation.

"Have you actually seen her? She's an embarrassment to her family name!"

"I hear she's still working on Levatato! Solaria figured that out in about a day!"

"It's because Of Eclipsa. You can't seriously expect anything from evil spawn."

Meteora glowered at them. She abandoned the towel in her hand, instead moving for one of the fluffy ones they were folding. They glared up at her accusingly.

"I hope Her Majesty doesn't here you speaking ill of her."

The three ladies glanced at each other, and then back at the girl.

"You must have some interesting stories. What's it really like being her lady in waiting?"

"There's a rumor going around that Globgor is actually her father. Care to comment?"

Meteora's cheeks burned. She snatched the towel out of one's hands so quickly the water spilled all over the woman. She gasped in surprise, her eyes becoming flaming pits. Before they could do anything, Meteora scurried out of the laundry room. She looked over her shoulder, a shudder running over her body. If she wasn't mistaken, that was Bria she just spilled all that water on... After that, Bria and her two goons made Meteora's life miserable. Every time she was transporting something, or running an errand for Festivia. They tripped her, pulled at her dress or hair, called her names just loud enough for her to hear. Whenever Festivia asked how the castle was treating her... all Meteora could do was smile. Considering how bad St Olga was... Meteora figured she could put up with Bria's childish antics.

* * *

Festivia sighed, her brow furrowing. This old poetry was pointless, but Omnitraxus insisted it was important. As they sat in the library, Meteora at the next table, Heckapoo came rushing in.

"Omni, we've got him!"

The three looked up in surprise. It only took Omni a second to register. Festivia yelped as he used magic to throw her to her feet. She glared at him, but he ignored her as Heckapoo continued.

"Festivia. As the queen, you need to expressly give us permission to execute Slinthin, champion of Seth. He's the low-life who murdered Queen Solaria."

Festivia blinked, taking a step back. Execution? She rose her hands.

"Are we absolutely sure Slinthin is the murderer?"

Heckapoo's eyes darted to the left, but they quickly met Festivia's. They were so rage-filled... like fire. Chills ran up Festivia's spine.

"He's Seth the monster king's champion. We can't waste this opportunity."

"But what if he's innocent?"

"It doesn't matter," she snapped. Festivia froze. After a few seconds, Heckapoo sighed, crossing her arms, "we have sufficient reason to believe he killed her... even if he didn't... he's probably responsible for many Mewman deaths."

"Who's specific deaths?"

"Your Majesty," Heckapoo cut in in a low voice, "take my word for it. This is a great victory in the war. It may even smooth over your reputation."

Festivia didn't need her to explain. If she gave permission... she'd no longer be associated with Eclipsa... would their whispering really stop? If she didn't though...

"A coup..." she whispered to herself.

The two commission members nodded gravely.

"Tensions have been rising," Omni sighed, "the people question that Shastacan is your father... we'd hoped we'd avoided this..."

"I'm sure you'd hoped," Festivia muttered in a colder voice than she meant.

The two rose their brows, but didn't respond. Festivia folded her arms nervously. She glanced at Meteora from the corner of her eye. The girl's face was mostly unreadable... she could definitely detect concern though. Festivia looked at the ground, the words like poison in her throat.

"I, High Queen of Mewni, agree with this course of punishment and urge the Commission to execute the prisoner."

"You must attend," Heckapoo said quickly.

Festivia started.

"Wait, what?"

"Slinthin is a war criminal. His execution will be public... it would be better for your image if you were to attend."

Festivia felt sick to her stomach. She swallowed the bile, intertwining her fingers to make herself seem more professional. Less like a child.

"And I shall. The people will see their queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response**

**Bunny- Yeah I pictured her in the pink dress. As to the other questions, maybe lol. I actually have the next five chapters written, I haven't updated in a while because I just started college and it's been hard finding time to edit and plan. I actually do want to add extra chapter in the middle, but with that comes sooo much rearranging and rewriting xD (in fact, technically chapter 4, this chapter, and the next like 2 chapters never existed, but I wanted to do it so my doc manager looks like a freaking mess)**

**La fujoshi- lo siento jaja. Vas a ver :)**

* * *

Meteora was in charge of dressing Festivia for the occasion. The queen had decided on a simple black gown... to show her support and grieving for her 'grandmother'. As Meteora tightened the queen's corset, Festivia twisted her neck to see the girl.

"How do you feel about this?"

The true heir looked up in surprise, her hands pausing. Festiva felt like shrinking into this dress. All this... this execution... it felt dirty... but Meteora gave a slight shrug.

"If he broke the law, he must be punished. It's sad, but it's how the world works."

"You don't have to come... if you don't want to."

Meteora shifted uncomfortably, but she sighed heavily.

"I've never met any monsters. Mother kept me so sheltered... Mewmen are all I've ever known. So... I'll be accompanying my queen."

Festivia bit her lip. She didn't know what she was expecting from her... but that wasn't it. The girl finished tying the dress and stepped back to admire her work.

"You look radiant, my queen."

"I thought I told you to call me Festivia."

The girl smiled warmly, lowering her voice slightly as if doing something wrong.

"You look radiant, Festivia."

* * *

Festivia hated it. With all her heart. Slithin was a Septaran, but he was smaller than she expected. He was more Mewmanoid than any monster pictures she'd ever seen. She watched as he scanned the crowd distastefully. Festivia made a quick note. He never let his head hang down.

"Slithin of Septarus. You've been accused of crimes against Mewmanity, the greatest crime of all... murdering your queen."

The crowd murmured until Lekmet silenced them with a hoof. He motioned for Festivia to continue. She cleared her throat.

"These crimes are unforgivable. As per request on the Commission, I have given them permission to proceed with your execution."

There were a few cheers as she sat behind the Commission. She slumped in her chair. That was all she had to do. All she was expected to do. Slithin snarled, barking out a biting laugh. A chill ran up Festivia's spine.

"My only crime is trying to protect my king Globgor and his family."

Festivia straightened. After a beat, Slithin slowly looked at the ground. A small wistful smile crossed his lips.

"Globgor trusted me... took me in... I remember when his daughter would squeal in laughter and call me Toffee..." his expression hardened as he met Festivia's eyes "I failed in my mission... but every death was for them..."

Hearing that Globgor had a daughter, the crowd began talking. Festivia saw some pointing up at her, others looking at each other questioningly. Festivia sank into her chair... wishing that she had mastered the invisibility spell. At this point, Rhombulus leaped to his feet, pointing one of his snakes at the monster.

"But you admit to killing Mewmen?"

This drew back the crowd's attention. They yelled in agreement, demanding punishment. Slithin's eyes narrowed spitefully. He stood tall, his voice becoming cold.

"Yes. For the good of my people, I killed Mewmen. It's a war."

"That's all we need to know," Heckapoo said loudly.

The people cheered her on. They were screaming obscenities at the monster, throwing rotten vegetables and fruit at him. He glared up at Festivia, and it took all of her will not to run. His gaze was so hateful, so searing... he'd protected Meteora... he knew she wasn't the true queen...

She was figuring out a way to run when explosions sounded all along the stadium walls. Screams erupted as they continued. The Commission gasped, turning towards Festivia.

"We need to go! Now!"

Festivia leaped to her feet but the area behind her blew up, blasting her into the balcony railing. Meteora was propelled over, falling like a rag doll. A scream ripped through the girl's throat as she plummeted, the ground coming up fast. A Septaran caught her in midair, his reptilian mouth curled up in a grin. Meteora jolted, trying to escape his grasp, but his grip around her tightened.

"Let me go!" Meteora snarled.

The Septaran burst out laughing. With a vicious yell, Meteora unsheathed her fangs, sinking them into his hand. He yelped, dropping her as she scurried for the stairwell back to Festivia. But monsters were swarming the area, clamoring over each other to get to the queen. Meteora glanced up. The Commission was shielding Festivia, blasting and sending monsters flying. Meteora took a step back. There was no way she could get up there! A hand touched her shoulder, and she whipped around.

It was the Septaran. But he wasn't acting aggressive... just confused...

"You're half-monster, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Meteora growled.

The monster held up his hands in peace.

"The name is Rastacor. You are?"

Meteora shifted. Every part of her was screaming to run, to help Festivia.

"Everyone calls me Grobb. Are you going to fight or talk?"

He paused for a second.

"You're on their side?... why? Come with me. My people will accept you! They'll protect you! Mewman half and all!"

Meteora faltered. She glanced up at the queen, the Commission still struggling to save her. A part of her wanted to say yes. God, she wanted to say yes. But watching Festivia... after everything the queen had done for her... how could she turn her back on her? Rastacor seemed to read her answer. With a shrug, he took a step back.

"Very well. if you're ever in danger, come to the Monster Temple. I'll vouch for you."

Just like that, he disappeared into the mass of fighting. Meteora stood there for a second, the world in chaos around her. With a sigh, she turned her attention back towards the queen.

* * *

Festivia was hyperventilating. There were so many monsters, so many bodies on the balcony. She held out her wand, using whatever spells she knew. The balcony let out a loud crack, buckling under the weight. Festivia screamed as the entire balcony gave way, tipping towards the ground. She lost her balance, sliding away from the Commission. Lekmet tried grabbing her hand, but he missed. All of them, the Commission, the monsters, the queen, tumbled through the air.

Debris rained around them as Festivia landed hard, a sharp pain exploding from her leg. All around her, pieces of rock lodged into the ground. Large, small, a foot from her head. Dust billowed around her face as she tried to drag herself through the dirt. Somewhere in the fall, she'd lost the wand. Festivia scanned the falling rubble, but she couldn't see it. Her heart raced uncontrollably. She had to find it! Before any of these monsters...

A shadow loomed over her... Toffee... his face in a twisted grin.

"Well, it looks like our Butterfly lost her wings," he purred.

Slithin held up his scythe so it glinted in the sunlight. Festivia's mouth went dry. Where was the Commission? She tried twisting her neck... but she couldn't see beyond the fighting. Her body trembled as she met his gaze.

"You see this blade? For everything your family took from me... my king, my country... Meteora... This blade will be the downfall of the Butterfly dynasty."


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Response**

**The-YodaHawk: Yeah, I was surprised the book of spells didn't have much on her! You'd figure it'd be such a turbulent time in Mewman history, but I have a theory on that that I'm going to go into here :) muahaha. No spoilers. **

_Meteora's alive_! Festivia tried saying the words, but when she opened her mouth... blood gurgled. She closed it quickly, a tremor spreading through her body. It wasn't just her leg that was wrong with her...

"Festivia!"

The cry managed to reach Festivia's ears. She whipped around to see Meteora bounding towards them, sporting a wicked axe. Toffee cried out in surprise as she swung it violently close to his face. He gasped, jumping back as he swung his scythe.

This wasn't right... Festivia had to stop them! She tried pulling herself in their direction, but every move sent fire burning through her body. Spots were starting to cloud her vision. She collapsed, turning her head to see them.

With a bloodcurdling yell, Meteora's axe swung through Toffee's arm. He grunted in frustration, a new one slithering in its place. Meteora took a step back, assessing, hesitating. He could regenerate... Toffee took advantage of her pause. He leaped forward, dragging his scythe across her stomach. She gasped, hand flying to the wound. Toffee held up his weapon, ready to swing down. Before he could, Meteora flung her axe from underneath, slicing his head clean-off.

Almost immediately, a new head began forming. This time, Meteora didn't wait. She staggered to the queen, sprawled out unconsciously. Meteora pressed her hand against her wound. The adrenaline held the pain at bay... she tried not to look as she hoisted Festivia. Looking around, she saw the Commission. They were all separated, fighting their own battles. With a sigh, Meteora supported Festivia against her shoulder.

"We need to go," Meteora rasped.

The queen muttered something incoherent, her face an ashy white.

Meteora took a few stumbling steps forward. All around them, battles raged. Knights and citizens against monsters. She could feel heat from fire and her monstrous sense of smell detected blood. Meteora pulled Festivia's face into her body to try and hide her. It probably wouldn't work... but it was better than nothing. She risked looking back at Slithin. Some Mewman had noticed him and was stopping him from regenerating completely. The Septaran's body flailed as it continued swinging the scythe.

Meteora's knees buckled under her. She was so tired... and her eyelids felt so heavy... she could feel Festivia slipping...

"Glossaryck!" she choked, coughs racking her body.

As Meteora started tipping, she felt something grab her. It was cool and soothing... she opened her eyes to see she was surrounded in a blue aura. It was coming from Glossaryck's hand. He grinned softly.

"You called, princess?"

Meteora coughed out a laugh. She never understood his little pet name for her, but at this point she didn't care. The only thing running through her mind was that Festivia was dying.

"Help," she croaked.

Glossaryck considered her for a second and shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

He snapped his fingers... and they were in the physician's room. It was such a quick transition that Meteora's ears were still ringing from the battle... Meteora glanced over to see Festivia curled up on a second bed. Her thoughts were too sluggish to do anything... so Meteora's eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"I have to tell the Commission about this!"

"You may not tell them under any circumstance."

Meteora's eyes popped open. On the other end of the infirmary, she could see the physician having a heated discussion with Glossaryck. Glossaryck looked bored with the whole situation, glaring at the physician murderously.

She glanced down to see that she'd been bandaged. Her ears perked up again when the physician continued.

"That girl is almost completely healed... She's not Mewman! Not internally!"

"As far as you're concerned, she is," Glossaryck sighed.

The physician's cheeks had turned a furious red. He pointed a shaking finger in her direction.

"You_ know_ we have a _hybrid_ and you're not the least bit concerned?"

Meteora flinched, but she kept watching quietly. Fire twirled around Glossaryck's fingers menacingly. He was so small, but he was imposing, making the physician shrink back. His eyes darted around the room, not meeting Glossaryck's.

"Are you not aware of my power? My importance? listen, Glen, I like you. But I can't have you interfere in my work."

"Interfere in your wor-"

The fire grew taller, as if proving Glossaryck's point. Glen looked ready to argue, but must've thought better of it. With a huff, he threw up his arms in defeat.

"Whatever. I have to restock some herbs."

With that, the physician retreated. Meteora closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. But she heard Glossaryck floating to her side, felt his presence.

"I know you're awake."

Oh. The girl's eyes fluttered open. She blinked uncertainly.

"What... um... what work were you talking about?"

The little man stared at her for what felt like a long time. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer...

"I can see the future," he said suddenly. Meteora's mouth opened in a little o.

In all honesty, she'd guessed as much. He was always a step ahead of everyone, always lurking in the background, always knowing the exact thing to say to make people do what he wanted. His influence on the palace hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Meteora glanced back at the door the physician had retreated through. Did that mean she was safe? He wouldn't tell?

"That's cool... so, can you read my palm?" she chuckled.

He didn't laugh. Meteora sank in to her bed, feeling her own smile fall. Why was he giving her that look? What did he know? What did he see? She felt like a specimen under his microscope... it felt like forever before he finally spoke.

"The monsters attacking was a rescue mission for Slithin. Mewni won the battle in terms of body count... but he escaped. Her Majesty suffered several lesions on various organs, including two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken leg and internal bleeding. She has been treated with magic and remains stable but in intensive care."

Meteora's mouth hung open. It snapped back closed when she realized something.

"Wait a minute. You can see the future... did you," her voice lowered, "_let_ this happen?"

Glossaryck straightened. For a second, he looked incredulous. Oh no... had she offended him? After a few beats, his face sagged.

"It's impossible for someone so linear to understand... I can't have favorites. I don't have a side. Festivia is only a piece."

Only a piece...Before she could press him further, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the girl alone. At this point, it was twilight outside, and the entire infirmary was washed in the low light. Meteora buried herself into her bed, replaying the day in her mind. Different emotions surfaced as tears welled behind her eyes. This was so much... a part of her wanted to go back home, hide away from the world again. No. That'd just make her miserable... Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the doors opened. She yelped when the entire Commission walked in, their eyes falling on her.

Instantly, her mind raced. Did the physician tell them? Would Glossaryck sacrifice her too? If the queen was just a piece, what did that make her? Every part of her wanted to run... she squirmed under their gaze.

They glanced at each other before Lekmet bleated. Rhombulus translated.

"Grobb of Mewni," he began, "you have proven your worth to Mewni and the Butterfly family. As a thank you from your nation for saving the queen's life, we offer you honorary knighthood and a place in Her Majesty's elite court."


End file.
